Segredos e Sentimentos
by Mari de Peixes
Summary: Cavaleiros de Ouro, Algumas personagens, Cdfs, DOidos, Sem noções, um subdiretor doido...E oq se transforma isso? Nessa fic...U.AEssa história é meio compliada, prestem muita atenção! O.O


Segredos e Sentimentos

Capitulo 1 Apresentações 

Makoto vamos logo, o ônibus já esta pra chegar!- Kiyone não estava nem um pouco bem. Há um tempo atrás havia recebido uma noticia um tanto que desagradável.

Kiyone, não fique nervosa! Sua mãe não tem nenhuma culpa do que esta havendo...Afinal, é o trabalho dela, deve aceitar isso, mesmo não querendo.

Eu sei tia! Mas já faz três anos que não ha vejo, ela nem veio na minha formatura de 8° série!

É isso eu não posso negar...mas não se esqueça que ela esta trabalhando por você. Eu não tenho certeza que ela voltara para sua formatura...

Mitsu tentava consolar a sobrinha...Neste exato momento enfrentava a fúria da menina.

-Agora ande logo, seu ônibus chegou. Makoto? –Gritou para o filho que insistia ao Maximo em se atrasar para escola-Não quero que você se atrase para seu primeiro dia de aula...Novamente!

Ta bem mãe!-O menino desceu totalmente desanimado, foi em direção a mãe que o esperava nos pés da escada e recebeu um beijo em sua testa, limpando-o em seguida.

Mas que menininho mais grosso!-ela disse agarrando o menino e dando mais beijos no rosto dele o deixando cheio de batom.

Eca mãe!-Makoto limpava com a manga da camisa.

Ah vocês querem parar...

Vai querer uns também?-Mitsu disse se aproximando de Kiyone que rapidamente abriu a porta e saiu deixando o primo para trás.

Kiyone, me espera!-O menino foi em direção a prima que já subia no ônibus.-Por sempre faz isso?

Pra mim me livrar de uma criança chata que não para de me irritar...-ela disse, subindo no ônibus.

E quem é a criança?-Makoto perguntou extremamente curioso;

Você, Makoto...Você!

Eu?...Não sou criança!-Disse num tom emburrado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e fazendo uma cara feia.

Você pode não ser criança...Mas que me irrita, irrita!

Bom dia, meninos...

Bom dia, Albion!-me virei para o motorista do ônibus - A quanto tempo...!

É verdade...Faz um ano, não é?-É...é verdade.

Albion era amigo de Mitsu. Ele dava carona todos os dias para Kiyone e seu primo...Tudo isso só porque tinha uma queda pela mãe do menino. Isso irritava Kiyone pelo fato de nenhum nunca tomar uma iniciativa.

Tchau Kiy!-Makoto se despediu de Kiyone, quando a menina desceu do ônibus. Sua escola não havia mudado nada.

Era enorme. Suas grandes colunas na frente dava um ar de Grécia. O nome era: "Santuário de Atena".

Kiyone?-Washu, a melhor amiga da menina foi correndo em sua direção, abraçando a menina.

Washu...Há quanto tempo!-Ela disse correspondendo o abraço.

Você mudou muito!-Ela disse sorrindo.

Rs...E você? Cadê os cabelos curtos?

Deixei crescer. Tava na hora, né?

Algumas novidades?-A menina disse ao lado de Washu acompanhando seu ritmo enquanto entravam no colégio.- Fiquei um tempo sem falar com minha tia ano passado e ela como sempre não me disse nada!

Rs...Fomos campeões de beisebol feminino, graças a Sama!

Por falar nela, já chegou?

Não...Mas a May e a Aeka estão lá no auditório para ver o que teremos de novo no colégio.- Washu disse enquanto virava para o corredor dos armários.

Kiyone esbarrou em algo, derrubando seus materiais no chão.

Carlo?...Desculpe-me!-Se levantou desesperada, Carlo, não era uma boa pessoa parar se esbarrar na escola, muito menos arrumar confusão.

Ei menina, você não olha por onde anda não?

Eu já pedi desculpas...Seu...!-parei de falar ao perceber que estava pagando nos 11 garotos mais cobiçados do colégio.- É eu tenho que ir na secretaria!-Sai correndo puxei Washu e corri pro corredor que dava em direção a secretaria.

Que isso menina?-Washu disse assustada com a minha atitude.

Que isso? Eu tava quase pra apanha e paguei mó mico...Você queria que eu ficasse quieta?

Eu vou lá pro auditório...Você vem junto?

Não, tenho que entregar meu histórico lá na secretaria...

Agente se vê mais tarde então!-Washu saio.

Ufa...

Kiyone, a quanto tempo!-Fleur disse muito animada ao me ver...Na verdade ela era assim com todo mundo, tinha um jeitinho carinhoso com todos...Era por isso que Hagen "Gostava" tanto da menina.

Como foi lá na Suécia?

Legal...-Respondeu muito...Mais muito desanimada.- Foi legalzinho!

Sei...-Fleur disse pegando o histórico das mãos da menina e o colocando sobre sua mesa.

Agora me deixa ir para o auditório, se não vou arranjar mais encrenca!-Saiu rapidamente para que Fleur não perguntasse nada.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Cadê a Kiyo-chan?-Aeka perguntou ao ver Washu.

Foi na...

Chegueiii!-Kiyone disse andando agachada para que Carlo não a encontra-se.

Que isso menina?-Sama que havia chegado a algum tempo me perguntou com um olhar de "Você endoidou?"

Depois eu conto!

Mal voltou já arranjo confusão Kiy?-Fro irmã de Sama, uma menina de 15 anos, a única do 1° ano que fazia parte do grupo "As Esquecidas."Tinha longos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, é a melhor jogadora de vôlei do colégio.

Não resisti...!-Kiyone disse com os grandes olhos azuis brilhando, ao contrario de Fro, seus cabelos eram mais curtos até a cintura e eram esverdeados um pouco puxados para o azul. Melhor jogadora de tênis.

Será que entrou alguém novo na escola?-Tsunami, prima de Washu, tinha os olhos ametistas e cabelos azul piscina. Jogava basquete e não errava uma cesta que fazia.

Se entrar, espero que seja legal, ano passado entrou a Shina...E ela não é pessoa que se pode confiar...Muito menos conversar!-May, prima de Fro e Sama, cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor.Joga Handebol...Uma força no braço que ninguém tem igual.

Quem é Shina?-perguntou Kiyone curiosa.

É ela...-Aeka apontou para uma menina no meio dos garotos do 2° ano.

É da pra perceber...Como deixaram ela entrar com essa roupa no colégio?-Kiyone disse com um tom de ironia, ao ver a menina vestida com uma mini-saia e um top, que não combinava nem um pouquinho.(N. A: Ai como eu amo esculaxa a Shina...ehehehe). Aeka tinha os cabelos roxos e olhos cor de vinho. Corredora, já havia ganhado 2 títulos para a escola.

-Ué...cadê a Mihoshi?-Washu sentiu falta de alguém olhando para os lados procurando a menina.

Passou mal, não vira hoje!-Tsunami respondeu para prima de cabelos rosado e olhos verdes, a mais inteligente do grupo, fazia parte do grupo de ciências e adorava jogar xadrez.

Aquela Mihoshi...Não tem jeito!-Fro disse ao se lembrar de algumas trapalhadas que a menina fazia de vez em quando. Loira de pele morena e olhos azuis claros, essa era Mihoshi, que na maioria das vezes colocava o grupo todo em grandes trapalhadas. Jogava futebol, era uma ótima jogadora.

Essas 7 meninas problemáticas, faziam parte do grupo das esquecidas do colégio. Onde só lembravam delas quando havia uma competição.

Foram direto para suas salas após todo o discurso que o diretor e o presidente do sindicato dos alunos, Kamus deram um enorme discurso de convivência.

-A gente se vê depois!-Sama se despediu no corredor ao ver suas amigas do 3° ano entrarem na sala de aula.

1° Aula do ano...Biologia, professor Myu.

Irei entregar as folhas com o nome das duplas!-Depois de ter ficado a aula inteira explicando sobre o T. A (trabalho anual que todo terceiro ano fazia para receber notas extras no final do ano).

Ao pegar as folhas, a mão Kiyone se assustou ao ler nome de seu parceiro.- Um Narayanam.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

E então, como foi as duas primeiras aulas?- May com uma bandeja na mão esperando sua vez de se servir no refeitório.

Adivinha quem é meu parceiro no T. A?-Ela disse se virando para a menina que se encontrava a seu lado direito.

Quem?-Sama me perguntou super ansiosa.

Mú!

Oh Mú?

Sim o Mú...

Num lugar não muito longe dali...O quê será?

Cara eu tirei a Tsunami!-Shaka lia novamente sua lista para ver se ela estava realmente certa.-Será q ela é legal?

Você nunca falo com ela, não é Shaka?- Aioria perguntou enquanto futucava seu prato com o garfo desenhando um rostinho muito tosco.

Não... Você também nunca falou coma Mihoshi, Aioria, não vem falar de mim não!- Shaka retrucou nervoso, não estava nem um pouco contente com sua parceira...Como faria um trabalho com uma pessoa que nunca havia conversado desde que entrou naquele Colégio.

Também não precisa ficar nervoso criança...Não vai ser você que vai agüentar a Aeka...-Milo disse em um tom desanimador...Apesar de Aeka ser uma menina legal, possuía uma voz que irritava qualquer um e desde que se conheceram, ela sempre chamava atenção de suas brincadeira que...Vamos dizer não agrava a todos!-Eu to ferrado!

O professor pelo menos escolheu a Washu...Ela tira nota alta! Isso já é a prova de um trabalho 10!-Kamus levava a boca seu garfo.

Ainda bem que eu tirei o Kanon!-Saga disse se referindo ao irmão que se sentava ao seu lado.

Sério...Poxa Saga, que coincidência...Eu também tirei você, isso é demais!

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso!-Kamus deixou seu garfo sobre a mesa e foi buscar sua sobremesa.

E você Mu, quem você tirou?-Milo disse enquanto jogava um bolinho de arroz em alguns meninos do 2° ano.

Não sei...O nome Dela é Kiyone Makibi...Não conheço!- Mu não estava nem ligando para os amigos, tentava se lembrar do nome, já havia o escutado.

Mu eu esbarrei nela hoje de manhã!-Carlo abriu o bocão enquanto deitava sobre a mesa pois estava morrendo de sono, ele sempre ia em alguns bares a noite e com certeza, sua rotina não havia mudado.

E estuda na mesma sala que você a 5 anos!-Milo nem se importava com o que os meninos do 2° resmungavam só continuavam a jogar os bolinhos.

Kiyone...Kiyone...Não me lembro!

§§§

Mãe! Cheguei!- Mu entrou em casa e deixou seus sapatos perto da porta.

Filho, eu e seu pai vamos jantar fora, você sabe que hoje estamos...

Ele não é meu pai!- Mu foi subir as escadas quando...

Eu chamei uma baba para cuidar de seu irmão!

Pra que isso...Eu mesmo não posso fazer...- Ele disse se virando novamente para a mãe que ainda estava encostada na porta da cozinha.

Da ultima vez se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo ele teria caído da janela do seu quarto...E pelo que eu me lembre, você estava o segurando de cabeça para baixo!

Faça o que você achar melhor!- Mu deu as costas e foi para seu quarto.

§§§

Tia cheguei...

Kiyone, minha sobrinha...Tem um bilhete pra você ai na geladeira!-Sua tia gritou do quarto de Makoto.

Esta bem...-Foi até a cozinha e retirou o papel q estava preso com um imã...- O trabalho me chama!

**Problemas...Essa é a primeira fic postada, não esta muito boa, mas agradeceria se vcs me enviassem reviews para criticar!XP**

**Bejus da Mari-chan a todos!**


End file.
